1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a method for implementing a touch screen on a display panel and associated apparatus, and more particularly to a method for implementing an integrated, lost-cost touch screen utilizing an existing structure of a display panel and associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen integrated with a display function for image information and a touch control for touch sensing is one of the most prevalent human-machine interfaces in the modern information world. It is therefore a research and development focus of electronic manufacturers to offer a solution of a low-cost touch screen.